


Horny Otto

by orphan_account



Category: Rocket Power (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Otto's horny.
Relationships: Otto Rocket/Twister Rodriguez
Kudos: 1





	Horny Otto

Otto was horny. Really horny. He was at school and his teacher was talking about some dumb math equations. He still had an hour and a half left of school, and he was bored. Bored and horny. He looked around the classroom, and nothing interested him. He finally decided to give in to his urges as he raised his hand.

"What, Otto?" His teacher had asked him.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Otto asked

"Ugh. Fine." His teacher said as he wrote him a pass.

Otto was cheering in the inside as he left to go to the bathroom. He looked around the halls frantically, hoping no one was thinking anything suspicious about him for the sin he was about to commit.

 _"Wait, why do I care about_ _sinning?_ _I'm gonna masturbate at school."_ Otto thought

Otto walked through the hallway. He then found the bathroom and went inside, looking for an empty hall. He saw that the largest one wasn't in use, and decided to go inside that one. He unzipped his pants, and grabbed his dick, as he started thinking about his lover.

His lover was Twister.

Yes, his best friend Twister. He was thinking about him as he was jerking off.

He was thinking about them having sex.

_"Yeah, Otto. Put that big dick in my ass." Twister said_

_Otto put his dick in his ass as Twister moaned with delight. Otto then started to pull his dick out. He then forced his dick back in to Twister's small virgin hole as Twister moaned loudly with pleasure riding throughout his entire body. Otto then started to repeat this process, going faster and faster as Twister continued to moan as his small virgin ass was getting pounded into._

_"Fuck yeah. Fuck yeah Otto. Pound my ass. Pound me!" Twister moaned as loud as he could._

_Otto suddenly stopped and pulled out, leaving Twister confused. Twister was about to ask Otto to put it back in, before he saw Otto whip his dick out again._

_"Suck my dick." Otto demanded_

_"Sure thing Otto." Twister said as he started bobbing his head up and down Otto's dick, with him moaning as well. Twister continues to devour Otto's soft, juicy, young dick. Otto moaned with excitement as Twister continued to bob his head up and down while sucking his dick._

_Otto felt his juices coming as he started forcefully face-fucking Twister. He then gave the loudest moan he could muster as his thick, creamy white juices poured from his dick._

_"Aw yeah Otto. Your cum tastes amazing." Twister said, complimenting him in the process._

_"Thanks Twister, your amazing at sucking my dick." Otto said, complimenting Twister as well._

_Twister then pounced on him like a cat and started licking his dick like one too, making Otto moan._

_Twister continued sucking Otto's flesh, making him moan and wither underneath him. His beautiful moans invaded Twister's ears. Twister continued sucking on Otto's cock as he came._

_"Oh god, that blowjob was amazing." Otto said, trying to regain his breath._

_"Yeah, but I haven't pounded you yet." Twister said_

_Twister turned Otto over as he pushed his dick into Otto's anus, with him moaning all the way through. Twister then began pulling his dick out and pushing it back in, repeating that several times. Otto moaned loudly as he crumbled with pleasure as Twister pounded his dick into Otto's. Otto kept moaning and moaning, before releasing his biggest climax yet, with him screaming loud with pleasure, as his cum sprayed everywhere._

_"Oh. That...that was...that was the best climax I've ever had." Otto said, trying to catch his breath._

_"Yes, yes it was." Twister said  
_

Otto continued stroking his dick as his imaginary porno finished. He continued stroking his dick. He moaned and moaned, not caring who heard, before releasing his cum all over the stall as he only felt pleasure.

"Oh." Otto said as he cleaned up his mess.

Otto then walked back to class, not realizing how long it took. When he went back to class, everyone stared at him.

"What?" Otto said

"Mr. Rocket, do you realize that you've been gone _all_ period!" His teacher shouted at him.

"Um...no." Otto stated

"Well you just wasted the whole period, in the bathroom!" His teacher shouted at him

"Sorry." Otto said

"Sorry won't cut it! You sure, just earned yourself detention!" His teacher stated.

"Aw man." Otto stated, before sitting down.

* * *

Detention was boring. It was really boring. He just sat there the whole time doing work, boring, boring work. He wasn't horny during detention so it was tolerable, because that climax in the bathroom felt amazing. It really felt like he was having sex with Twister! It really did!

* * *

**With Twister...**

Twister licked his lips as he left the stall Otto was in. He thought that Otto never realized that they really did have sex, and it felt amazing! He washed his hands and left the stall to go back to his own class.

"What?" Twister said, as everyone was staring at him.

"Mr. Rodriguez, do you realize that you've been gone _all_ period!" His teacher shouted at him.

"No sir, I haven't." Twister stated

"Well you just wasted the whole period, in the bathroom!" His teacher shouted at him

"Sorry. I really am!" Twister pleaded

"Sorry won't cut it! You sure, just earned yourself detention!" His teacher stated.

"Aw man." Twister stated, before sitting down.

That sex sure was nice though. It really was. It wasn't boring at all. It felt amazing too. He was stroking Otto's dick and everything! He even got cum on his face! He hopes he could do that again soon. He licks his lips as he thinks about sucking Otto's dick, fucking him in the ass, having Otto fuck _him_ in the ass. It felt so good. Yeah, he could hope for it. He could hope that it would come true. He really did hope. He really did hope that he could get a taste of that nice dick and nice ass just one more time. How he could dream that that would happen.


End file.
